<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why? by 256NatLiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781547">Why?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz'>256NatLiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Original Story - Freeform, poem, semi-angst, theneedtocry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when you need to cry, but physically cannot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t cry.<br/>Why can’t I cry?<br/>I can feel the pressure. I can feel the emotion.<br/>So why do the tears not fall?<br/>I watch a tear-jerk movie.<br/>I think of sad thoughts.<br/>And yet… the tears will not come.</p><p>So I try to make them go away.<br/>I try to be more happy.<br/>I watch a comedic movie.<br/>I think of happy memories.<br/>And yet…<br/>I still want to cry!</p><p>It’s back again; why is it back again!<br/>Why can I not cry?<br/>I try to talk it out.<br/>I talk with myself.<br/>I talk with my mother. <br/>I talk with my friends.<br/>It doesn’t make any sense!</p><p>Why can’t I cry?<br/>Where are the tears going?<br/>Is there a problem with my tear ducts?<br/>Is my life not sad enough?<br/>Where do I have to go to get a good, clean cry around here!</p><p>UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!<br/>…<br/>…<br/>…<br/>…<br/>…</p><p>It’s out of my system now.</p><p>I cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>